


Sword, Shield, and Kitten Babies.

by IllyasJames



Series: 1 hour ficlets [24]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Animal Transformation, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: A gift fic forkaciarton tumblr.Noct and Prompto have changed in anthropomorphic Kitten babies. this in no way stops them from making mischief.





	Sword, Shield, and Kitten Babies.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 312 of my 365FF Challenge. 
> 
> A new batch of 1 hour ficlets, if you want your own check the end note for the link to the post.  
> The sixth of the fourth batch. A gift fic for an artist that made me truly fall in love with the FFXV characters. If you got the chance try to catch one of her streams, she is worth all the love. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Gladio rolled unto his other side right onto the floor. He blinks and wonders why he decided to sleep on a couch the night before instead of going to his own bed. His sleep filled brain isn't screaming murder at him so there's no way he's sleeping off an excess of alcohol. 

He pushes himself up feeling the floor under his hands, opening his eyes he concludes he's at Noct's  
place. He knows that he went back home after they returned from their fishing trip, so why… he shuts his eyes with a grunt.

The thought hits him like a freight train, Ignis's frantic call the day after they returned, the insane drive across town to Noct's place, finding Noct and Prompto. He hadn't been much of a help, but he had understood Iggy's need to get more information in the hope to be able to deal with the situation. It wasn't anything either of them had ever been prepared for. 

A soft lick over the tip of his makes him open his eyes to see two curious blue eyes stare in his. He has to smile, the way Prompto wiggles his nose is just too endearing. If he just focuses on the face he could pretend the kid is well… a kid. 

If only there weren't the very clear cat ears and tail to deal with. Or the soft noises he's making that are quite different from his normal talking voice. He wonders if he should admit to Ignis that he thinks the kid's actually way more adorable like this. Poorly if there is one thing he has learned in the past twenty four hours, Prompto wouldn't bother him unless.

The loud clattering sound coming from the kitchen has Prompto jump up and run towards the sounds. As much as the kid loves to eat, those sounds did not in any way sounded like something Iggy would make when he's preparing dinner. Which poorly can only mean one thing. 

He steps into the ruined kitchen only a minute or so after Prompto yet for some reason the little Kitten already managed to get on the counter. Or better said, he got half into the open cupboard while kicking open the faucet and was now struggling not to fall into the sink who was filling rapidly because its drain was clogged with all the stuff that had fell from the cupboard. 

“Gladio what's happening in the kitchen?” Ignis's voice sounds annoyed. 

Lack of sleep, a prince and his best friend turned into humanoid kittens, and the possible destruction of his kitchen -and Gladio is certain Iggy sees this kitchen as his more than as Noct's, the amount of vegetables stored in the pantry is proof of that-, would not make a happy Ignis. 

For a moment Gladio thinks he should consider to stop Ignis from entering, but then again there is no way he's going to manage to clean up this mess on his own. So he simply steps aside to let the adviser see what mess the kitten has gotten himself in. 

Iggy takes one second to look the situation over before striding towards Prompto hanging from the cupboard mewling like his life depends on it. He wraps one arm around the little kitten pulling him against his chest, using his other hand to turn off the faucet. After that he sticks his hand into the sink and starts to remove the gunk that's preventing the waiter to leave. 

“Seriously, how could you do so much damage in such a short time span.” Iggy looks at Gladio who is just looking at Prompto who's rubbing his head against Iggy's jaw. Purring softly as if to thank him for saving him. “You were only in there for a short moment, not even two minutes.” 

“Which means that you will have to look and find the other menacing kitty we have around.” Iggy sighs. “He wasn't in the room with me when I woke so I assume he's the one who really did this.”

Gladio looks around the floor but he can't see any trace of the princely kitten. The open space doesn't leave a lot of room for a child sized kitten to hide. He nearly gives up and tell Ignis that the prince was probably napping someplace again when he hears it. It's soft but very distinct. He pulls open the cupboard beside the one Promto had been hanging off on to find the prince curled up and asleep on the top shelf, an opened and half emptied snack pack under his hand. 

“I'm not even going to wonder how he got up there.” Gladio's just happy to see that Prince Kitty seems to be sound asleep. He stretches his arm to get Noctis out of the cupboard. 

“Auch.” He pulls back his arm from the hissing kitten to look at the scratch running over it. “Why did you do that for? I was just trying to get you back to the floor.” 

“Maybe he thought you were going to steal his snack from him. I've read that cats can be a bit possessive over food.” Iggy tries to keep a calm voice while struggling with Prompto, who had started to try to get to Noct the moment Gladio had opened the cupboard. “Calm down Prompto. Gladio is going to get Noct from that shelve, after all the both of you don't even fit on it together.”

Ignis leaves the kitchen hoping to calm Prompto down a bit when he's away from Noctis, and to give Gladio the room to get their prince down from his high position. 

It takes Gladio several minutes and some bartering but he can finally walk out of the kitchen with a sleeping Princely kitten in his arms. He gives Iggy a pointed look when the other looks at the multitude of scratches on the Shields arms. 

“I know you said it's not like they are fully aware of who they are, but I just had some serious flashbacks from dealing with a very spoiled little prince.” Gladio looks down at Noctis with a soft smile when he sits down on the couch he had slept on. “he looked as if he was having way too much fun making me work for his approval.” 

“Well he was a pleasant child. Now that he's asleep again, can you watch Prompto for a bit. I have a kitchen to clean up before my order for breakfast comes in.” Ignis drops Prompto on the couch right next to Gladio, the kitten takes that as an invite to crawl up the shields lap and curl around Noctis. Promptly falling asleep when he finds a good position. Gladio looks at Ignis's back.

“You ordered in? That's nothing for you.” he says it in a teasing voice but bites back the next remark when Ignis gives him a calm but agitated look. 

“That dredge in the sink was my coffee, and I drank the last can of Ebony last night when I was going over some of the books I had gotten. Which means right now I'm out of coffee.” he gives the shield a curt nod and steps back into the kitchen.

Gladio looks down at the two kittens in his lap, looking like toddlers in oversize t-shirts dressed up with kitten ears and fake tails. He could almost make himself believe it if the ears weren't twitching, and the tails not curled together. 

“Honestly, ruining Iggy's coffee, that was not a smart move boys.” Gladio's snickers. “He will get back on the both of you for doing that. Especially as you guys were clearly raiding the cupboards for snacks instead of waiting for us to wake up and get you breakfast.” 

“Plus Gladiolus, do not think I did not hear you tell the prince that we would be getting burgers if he would get down from that shelf.” Ignis's tone is a bit accusative. Gladio just grins.

“If you heard that, then you also heard that I never said when exactly those burgers would be. There is no harm if we get it once they are back to their old selves.” he makes certain to sound positive. They hadn't found out how the two had gotten changed, but he knew that if anyone could find a way to change them back it would be Iggy or somebody he knew.

There is a ping from Iggy's phone that makes Prompto stir a little. Noctis doesn't seem to like that and pulls him in his arms nuzzling Prompto's shoulder. Prompto gives Noct's ear a small lick before settling back in to sleep when Iggy walks in checks his phone and moves to the door.

“I'll get it. After what they did yesterday when you rang the doorbell, I asked the delivery guy to send me a text when he was in front.” Iggy grabs his phone from the hallway table, closing the door tightly behind him. Neither wants to risk one or both of the Kittens getting out of the place. 

“He must have promised them one massive tip, although I guess just dropping his name is normally enough to make them accommodate.” The soft chuckle that rumbles through his chest sounds almost like a purr, causing both the Prince as Prompto to replay by purring softly. 

Gladio takes his phone from his back pocket, opens his camera app and films the two sleeping and purring kittens in his lap. Once they are back to their own selves he is going to tease them with these images whenever he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> To challenge myself I have gotten a new challenge '1hour ficlets', a story written in 1 hour based on a prompt.  
> And if you want a Ficlit of your own don't hesitate to look it up [ here. ](https://diem-writes.tumblr.com/post/169183572109/1-hour-ficlets-open-slots)  
> I'll be writing them every weekend, so get your prompt in by Friday to have your own. They get posted on my Tumblr on Monday, and on Ao3 during the following week. 
> 
> I'll be looking forward to your comments and ideas. :}


End file.
